Lolo
Lolo is a priestess in-training, a recurring character who first appeared in Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil. She appeared as a playable character in Klonoa Beach Volleyball, as one of the competitors in Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament, had a major supporting role in Klonoa Heroes, and a minor appearance in Namco x Capcom. Appearance Lolo appears to be the closest thing to a normal human in Lunatea, because of the fact that her only animalistic feature are her tail and her large ears. She wears a pink hat and dress, with a brooch on the dress, symbolizing that she is a priestess. She also wore a green feather on her hat throughout most of Lunatea's Veil, but relinquishes the title at the end of the story in hopes of earning the title on her own. Personality During Lunatea's Veil, Lolo shows that she is very insecure about herself and her powers, as the other priestesses will mock and laugh at her (as dramatically revealed at the end of the Maze of Memories level). In time, she gathers the strength and courage to show that she isn't as weak as they thought. It is revealed in the haunted house of the Joilant Fun Park that she is afraid of ghosts. Abilities Lovely Attack Lolo's Special Attack in Klonoa Beach Volleyball. A pink light and hearts surround her as she hits the ball over the net. Afterwards, her opponent is sucked in by the light. Ring's Power Source In Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, she serves as the ring's power source, and it cannot function without her to assist in its use. Biography Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil Lolo, along with Popka, were at the Sea of Tears when Klonoa arrived, having heard of the prophecy of his arrival Baguji foretold. She and Popka rescued Klonoa, and seeing as monsters are starting to appear in the area, Klonoa is told to get to the island where the statue Goddess Claire is at the middle of the Sea. Upon arriving on the island, Klonoa uses his Wind Bullet to ring the Spirit Bell to which Lolo is happy about. Popka explains to Klonoa that priestesses with enough spirtual power can make the bell ring. Ringing the spirit bell will make a priestess-in-training, such as Lolo, a full-fledged priestess. Lolo celebrates with Popka, much to his discomfort, and then make their way to Baguji's Island. There, Lolo introduces Klonoa to the seer, Baguji, and he tells Klonoa, Popka, and Lolo about the danger of the fifth kingdom that is going to rise, bringing the world to ruin. Klonoa then agrees to help Lolo save the world since she was the one who saved him. Along with Klonoa and Popka, Lolo returns to the Kingdom of La-Lakoosha to see the High Priestess, telling her that she wished to save the world and that she rang the Spirit Bell at the Sea of Tears. The High Priestess grants the rank of a full-fledged Priestess to Lolo, and appoints a mission to the heroes to gather the Elements of each of the four Kingdoms in Lunatea. During their trek through the Maze of Memories, Lolo is shown to be in a hurry, not wanting to take a look at the mirrors that show the memories of the past. However, Klonoa sees something in a large mirror, and it triggers one of Lolo's memories. It is revealed that Lolo was taunted by the other priestess who thinks she doesn't have what it takes to save the world and calls her a 'failure'. The memories fades, and Lolo is seen crying in tears. She admits that she knew she didn't become a priestess on her own. Lolo wanted to prove to the ones who taunted her that she could become a priestess, and knew that it was Klonoa's power that got her the title of a full priestess. Saddened, Lolo apologizes to Klonoa for her selfish desires. Afterwards, Lolo became depressed, still saddened that she isn't qualified to save the world. When Klonoa is challenged by the guardian of the Bell of Indecision to defeat a monster named Polonte the Hatchling, Lolo hesitates, and Klonoa proceeded to fight the monster, knowing that he can't use the Wind Bullet without Lolo's help. As Klonoa fights the monster, Popka consoles Lolo for not helping him, calling her a fool for giving up and not keep trying. Lolo recovers from her depression, and wonders if Klonoa will forgive her for not helping him earlier, to which Popka replies that helping him now wouldn't hurt. The young priestess then assists Klonoa against Polonte, and the three heroes earned themselves the Element of Indecision by the Tree of Indecision, who was impressed by their determination. It is revealed that she gave up the title of a full Priestess and aims to earn the title on her own. As Klonoa prepares to leave the world of Lunatea, Lolo breaks down in tears and hugs him, refusing to let him go. Klono reassures Lolo that even when he leaves Lunatea, they will always be together. Lolo gently wipes her tears, and she and Popka watches happily as Klonoa disappears from their world... Klonoa Dream Champ Tournament Lolo appears as a contestant with Popka. After losing, she was kidnapped by Garlen and turned into a gear for his machine. Klonoa Beach Volleyball Lolo paricipates in the Beach Volleyball Tournament along with Popka. If she wins, Lolo takes Klonoa and Popka on a shopping trip with her prize money, but ends up breaking almost everything she touches. Klonoa Heroes Lolo appears as a NPC, where she is still a priestess-in-training. She was kidnapped by Joka and Janga to be turned into nightmare energy to resurrect Nahatomb. After the defeat of Nahatomb, Klonoa rescues an unconscious Lolo, who wouldn't wake, despite Klonoa calling her name. She is reawakened by the power of the Hikari Sakura Klonoa had with him and returns to Lunatea along with the three heroes. Once there, she is reunited with Popka, and in the credits, the two were on their way back to the Sky Temple. Relationships During the course of Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, Lolo develops a strong friendship with Klonoa. This could also be thought of as romantic, due to the fact that at the end of the game, just before Klonoa leaves Lunatea, she breaks into tears and runs at Klonoa, hugging him and refusing to let him go. Also, when Tat teases her for liking Klonoa, she becomes extremely embarrassed. Beach Volleyball Stats Type: 'Balance *'Attack: '1/4 *'Block: '3.5/4 *'Feint: 1/4 *'Receive:' 4/4 *'Speed:' 2/4 *'''Diff: '''1/4 Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Article stubs